The Trials Of Life
by Indara-Rose
Summary: This is a story of a young girl who grows up with Boromir and Faramir. She is taken away from Gondor by her father, but later she returns only to find... you can read the rest to find out. Not sure if it is a Mary Sue. Sorry if it is.
1. Chapter 1

Young Boromir watched the small girl helping her mother carrying the laundry down to the kitchens where it was washed. "Father, why does she work with her mother?" He looked up at his father questioningly. "No one to watch her probably." Denethor answered his son before turning away and walking to the library. Boromir sat there awhile. The girl was younger than he; it was a shame to have her work. "Boromir, come." "Yes, Father." He obeyed quickly. "Why does her mother not watch her at home?" "Because they might need the money for food and clothes and maybe her father isn't able to provide all that they need." Boromir nodded and picked up one of the children's books sitting on a shelf within his reach.

The next day Boromir was walking through one of the gardens when he noticed the girl sitting on one of the benches. "Hullo." He smiled. She jumped up quickly and started backing away from him. "My momma says I'm not allowed to speak to you." "Why?" Boromir tilted his head to the side. "Because you're the Steward's son, we're just poor servants." "I don't care, come and play with me. I have no friends." The girl looked at him with fear in her eyes. She took a couple of steps backwards but failed to notice the small flight of stone steps behind her. "Look out!" Boromir yelled. Unable to keep her balance she fell down the steps before sprawling out at the bottom. Boromir jumped down the stairs and looked at the girl. There was blood on her head and her arm was twisted funny. He immediately turned around and ran full speed, for a seven year old, back to the castle.

"Father!"

"Boromir, son, what is it?"

"That girl, she tripped down some steps in the garden, she's bleeding."

"Show me." Denethor ordered and followed his son out the door."

The Steward came to a halt at the top of the stairs when he saw the girl. "Boromir, run tell the healers that I am coming."

"Yes, Father."

Denethor lifted the tiny girl into his arms. She cried piteously because he moved her arm. "What is your name?" he asked gently. "Aleathiel." She whispered quietly. "You just hang in there, sweet heart. I'm taking you to the healers." "Don't, please. My father will be angry. You should not trouble over me." "Hush child, do not worry." He smiled.

"Will she be all right, Father?" "Her arm is broken, and she has some stitches in her forehead, but she should be fine in a few days." "Father, since she always comes with her mother, can she be my friend?" "If she wants to. Now, I want you to be a big boy and stay with her until she wakes up. I must check on your mother." Denethor smiled. "Father, when is my brother going to be born?" "In a few months, my son." The Steward stepped out the door.

Boromir sat down in the chair beside the girl's bed. Her arm was in a splint and her head was bandaged. "Mama." She whispered quietly. "I'll get her for you, if you want." He smiled. She slowly nodded her head but winced at the movement. "I'll be back in a minute, just lay still." Boromir jumped out of the chair and ran to find the laundry woman.

He found her sitting by the creek singing softly to herself. "Ma'am." "Yes." "You're daughter is in the House of Healing. She tripped down some stairs." The woman looked up in alarm. "Show me, please." Boromir nodded and led her to the room. "Oh my sweet Aleathiel." She whispered. "Mama, he helped me." She pointed at Boromir with her good arm. "Thank you, Milord." She bent her head. "Please, Ma'am, I'm seven. Don't treat me like I'm seventy." He mumbled. The girl giggled at this. "Hush, Aleathiel." The girl's smile faded and fear entered her eyes. "I must finish my work. Stay here until I come back." "Yes, Mama." The woman nodded and stepped out.

"You have a pretty name." Boromir blurted.

"Thank you." Aleathiel replied.

"Would you like to be my friend? I don't have any." Boromir looked down at her pleadingly "My parents are going to have another baby, so they won't spend much time with me."

"I'd like a friend like you." Aleathiel smiled.

"Great. If you feel ok, we could walk in the gardens."

"Sure."

Boromir smiled and helped the small girl get out of bed. He was happy, he now had a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Boromir sat outside the door of the houses of healing. He was getting worried, his mother was screaming in pain and when his father came out to check on him his face was lined with worry. "Boromir." He looked up when his name was called. "What's wrong?" Aleathiel sat down beside him. "My mother, she's having my brother, I'm scared she's going to die." He whispered.

"Don't worry, she won't." His friend smiled and hugged him tightly. Boromir buried his face in her slim shoulder. She smelled like a field of flowers and that always seemed to comfort him. After a few minutes he lay down and rested his head on her lap. She smiled and combed his shaggy hair with her fingers. Aleathiel smiled reassuringly at him. She was only four, but she seemed to know how to handle any situation.

"Aleathiel, do you know how to read?"

"No, my father says it's a waste of time to teach a girl how to read." She sighed.

"Want me to teach you?" Boromir looked up at her.

"Please, would you?"

"Sure." It made him happy to see her emerald eyes light up when she smiled.

Denethor stepped out of the door and knelt by the bench. "Boromir."

"Father, how is mother?"

"She's very weak, but she should be fine. You have a brother, his name is Faramir." His eyes were cold as he spoke of his second son.

"Can I see him?"

Denethor nodded and led his son inside.

Three years past, Boromir was ten, Aleathiel was seven, and Faramir was three. The Steward's wife had fallen ill many times in those three years. Denethor was having Boromir train with the sword so he could someday be a great captain. Faramir, for a reason that Boromir and Aleathiel did not know, was despised by his father. The three of them spent every moment together. They had this one place in the gardens, where a huge Willow tree grew. Its branches hid them from view when the sat under it. Normally Boromir would lean against the tree with Aleathiel leaning on him and Faramir would curl up on Aleathiel's lap. They spent many happy hours sitting like that with Boromir and Aleathiel taking turns reading books of lore.

One day, when Faramir was taking a nap, Boromir and Aleathiel snuck out to the tree and sat together talking and reading a book of ballads. A guard of the citadel made his way toward them. "Milord." He bowed slightly. "What is it?" Boromir's smile fell when he saw the graveness on the soldier's face. "Your mother, she has passed. The healers could do nothing." He backed slowly away and left them alone. "No!" Boromir roared and ran from the willow. Aleathiel followed him slowly.

"Boromir." She called after him. He stopped running and collapsed in anguish. Aleathiel knelt beside him. Rain slowly started falling from the cloudy sky.

"Boromir, get up. We must get to the gazebo." She ordered. He stood but felt nothing as she led him to the shelter. Boromir sat on the floor and slowly slipped down until his face was touching the cool stone.

"Oh, Boromir." Aleathiel whispered she lifted his head and rested it on her lap.

"This is a dream, Aleathiel. I'll wake up and none of this will have happened." He whimpered.

Aleathiel pulled him into a sitting position. "Boromir, this isn't a dream." His eyes clouded with tears but he refused to let them fall.

"Father says it is weakness for a man to cry." He mumbled.

"Just cry, he's not here to see you." She whispered and hugged him gently.

"I need her, Ally."

"I know. But, you've still got your father." Boromir frown slightly. "He isn't nice to Fari. I think it's because when Faramir was born he made Mamma weak." Aleathiel sighed. "Don't worry, he'll get over it."

"I hope so." Boromir hugged his friend again. Little did they know that this event would change the course of their lives forever.


	3. Chapter 3

"Faramir, you worthless son, why can't you do better with a sword!" Denethor yelled at his eleven year old son. Aleathiel stepped up and frowned "He's doing his best, sir." "Shut up." He growled. Faramir sighed and picked up his bow. "I'm better at archery, Father. Watch." He shot five arrows and each arrow split the other. "At least you're good at something that doesn't involve reading." The steward stalked off. "Don't listen to him kid, you're good. Almost better than me." "Ally, I'll never be better than you. YOU had Boromir to teach you. I wish he was here." "You know your father makes him go out with the rangers a lot. I think it's because he doesn't want the three of us together." "Probably. Can we go to our tree?" "Sure kid. Head down to the kitchens and get some food. I gotta go change into a dress or my parents are gonna kill me." She smirked. "Yes ma'am." Faramir ran as fast as he could to get food.

Aleathiel leaned against the tree and sighed. "Was wrong?" Faramir asked from where he was sprawled on the ground reading a book. "I'm just thinkin' about how Boromir is doing." Faramir sat up and looked at her sadly.

"Do you think he's all right?"

"Yeah, I think he is. At least I hope he is."

"When do you think he's gonna be home?" Faramir pleaded.

"That all depends on your father."

Faramir rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the ground. "Sadly." "Fari, behave. I don't need you getting into trouble." "Sorry. I guess I just wish my brother would be able to stay home. Don't take this wrong, but it's boring without him." He sighed. "That's why I'm so special." A voice came from behind the tree. Aleathiel whipped around and saw a man leaning against the tree. "Happy birthday, Ally." He laughed. "How's the prettiest girl in the world?" Boromir asked as he walked up to her. "I don't know, why don't you ask her." She smiled. "I just did." Boromir hugged her tightly to him as Faramir jumped on his back. "I missed you two kids!" he laughed. "It's about time." Faramir laughed. "How long was it this time, six months?" "Seven." Aleathiel murmured.

One of the citadel guards walked up to them and addressed Faramir. "Milord, you have studies to do. If you hurry, you won't be late." Faramir went pale and raced off toward the hall. "Oh no." "What? Ally, what's wrong?" Boromir placed his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him. "If he's late your father is going to beat the heck out of him." "Even if I'm here?" Boromir looked worried. "Maybe, I don't know. Faramir could fight back, but he chooses not to." Aleathiel sighed. Boromir sighed and wiped his tired eyes. "Is that a beard I see growing Lord Boromir." Aleathiel smiled as she lightly tugged on his chin. "Yes, it is." He smiled back and put his arm around her shoulder. "Walk with me, please." Boromir pleaded. "But shouldn't you rest. You must be exhausted." She argued. "I'm tired, but I want to spend as much time with you and Faramir as I can. I'm leaving again in a week." Aleathiel looked up at him in surprise. "A week, that's all he's giving you?" She felt the tears well up in her eyes. "I know, it upsets me too. I would stay longer if I could." Boromir hugged the small girl beside him. "I miss you every time you leave." "I miss you too, but please can we not just be happy for the time we have? Come, I want to see how your fighting skills have improved." Boromir grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the arena. "Give me a minute to get out of this dress and I'll fight you." She laughed and ran into the armory.

I know it's kind of boring and stuff, but I'm trying here, if you have any ideas I would gladly welcome them. I have 2 more kinda short chapters already written and then I'm stumped. So any ideas would be GREAT!!! Please! I need all the inspiration I can get!!!!

Indara!

I know their ages are different in my story, than in the books, but my story relies too much on the ages to change them to what they are supposed to be, I'm gonna try to keep my mistakes like that to a minimum though. Thanks to those who pointed that out!!!


End file.
